


Porozmawiajmy o pogodzie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Czyli pierwsza randka Billa i Dippera.





	Porozmawiajmy o pogodzie

— To ten... więc... no... ładna pogoda, nie? Słoneczko tak fajnie świeci... — Bill zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Pada deszcz — zauważył Dipper.

— No to deszcz tak fajnie pada.

— Ciekawe czy dalej będziesz tak twierdził, gdy przyjdzie nam wracać w tym deszczu. Bez parasolek.

— Użyję mocy i...

— I znowu coś wysadzisz?

— Pobiegniemy.

— Super. Właśnie tak chcę kończyć naszą pierwszą randkę – szaleńczym biegiem do domu, bo ktoś, czyli ty, zapomniał parasolki.

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będzie padać?

— Rano padało.

— I co z tego?

— I wczoraj padało. Przedwczoraj. W telewizji wyraźnie mówili, że będzie tak przez cały tydzień, ale ty oczywiście nie słuchałeś, bo wolałeś bawić się brokatem z moją siostrą.

— Oj, ale czemu mówisz jakbyśmy zrobili coś niewyobrażalnie złego?

— Napaskudziliście w salonie.

— Ale ostatecznie salon został sprzątnięty.

— Przeze mnie.

— Pomagałem!

— Bill. To, że usiadłeś na blacie, gdy odkurzałem wcale nie oznacza, że pomogłeś.

— Jak nie, jak tak? — Bill nadął policzki, a Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Zamówmy coś — powiedział w końcu.

— Naleśniki?

— Nienawidzę ich.

— Od kiedy?

— Od kiedy, dokładnie rok temu, stworzyłeś ogromnego naleśnika i wepchnąłeś mnie do niego. I zostawiłeś! Na cały, kurwa dzień!

— Przez przypadek!

— Śmiałeś się z tego! Nawet zrobiłeś zdjęcie!

— Śmiałem się z żartu, a zdjęcie zrobiło się samo!

Dipper jęknął żałośnie i uderzył głową w stolik.

— Bill.

— Tak?

— To nie ma sensu.

— W sensie?

— W sensie ta randka. W ogóle na co nam ona? Przecież jesteśmy razem od roku!

— Właśnie. Jesteśmy razem od roku i nigdy nie byliśmy na żadnej randce, bo byliśmy zajęci ratowaniem świata.

— Poprawka – ja i Mabel go ratowaliśmy. Ty przeszkadzałeś, ewentualnie sam chciałeś go zniszczyć. Nawet ostatnio chciałeś to zrobić.

— Ale nie zrobiłem.

— Bo przypierdoliłem ci patelnią w łeb i straciłeś przytomność.

— Czepiasz się szczegółów. A teraz... porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.

— O czym?

— Nie wiem... może... co u ciebie, Sosenko?

— Nic.

— Jak ja uwielbiam z tobą rozmawiać — mruknął Bill i wywrócił oczami. — Zawsze mogę się od ciebie tyle dowiedzieć! I te twoje cholernie długie, emocjonalne wypowiedzi i... bogowie, jaki ty jesteś czasami nudny. — Bill pisnął. Dipper oblał go wodą z wazonu. — Za co to? — spytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. — Ej, Sosenko! Czemu wstajesz? Gdzie ty idziesz? No nie mów, że obraziłeś się za to „nudny"! No ej! Przecież powiedziałem, że jesteś taki jedynie czasami! No weź! No Sosenko! Sosenko! Dipper, wracaj!


End file.
